


Left Behind

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Abandonment, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Left Behind

A lot of people in his life,  
Have abandoned Clint,  
Especially when he needed them the most.   
His parents abandoned him long ago.  
When they abused him.  
His brother left him for the dead.  
Bobbi didn't love him anymore.   
Even Kate had left.  
She didn't want to put up with him.  
Only Lucky remained.  
Like a loyal watchdog.  
Hence he is the most important,   
In Clint's life.  
He'd die for Lucky.


End file.
